


like a moth to light, like a beast to bait

by mesozoickara



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash February, One Night Stands, Spoilers for the Old Man's Chin arch of WIH, Xenophilia, and my first published smut ever, mothkin, so please be kind, sorry i'm so attracted to queens it's a character flaw, this is my first published fic in 4 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesozoickara/pseuds/mesozoickara
Summary: Rosette thanks Hella for her help after the battle of Old Man's Chin, in her own way.





	like a moth to light, like a beast to bait

After the fighting is over, Rosette flutters down behind Hella as she stretches out the tension from her shoulders. She is sitting near their little campfire in a big field, pulling her arms and stretching her sockets in a way that is nearly indistinguishable from the earlier battle, all sharp moved and hard angles. Rosette speaks in her cacophony of different voices. 

“You did well, today,” she says, and then her antennae twitch. “Perhaps you could have done a little better.” 

Her chittering laugh fills the small space, and Hella cracks her neck, left, then right. The chittering fades out, and Rosette comes closer, stays far away from the fire but near Hella. Rosette’s long legs are almost human, but covered in a soft spotted white fur that gives way to a hard brown exoskeleton around her thighs and up to her neck, where a puff of the same fur lines around her head. Her white and brown wings flutter around her like a cloak in the wind. The mandibles were a little distracting at first, but Hella got used to them.

“I suppose you could have as well,” Hella says. The moth queen chirps, and places one hand, with fingers that end in claws on Hella’s shoulder. She stops stretching, finally, and looks up into Rosette’s unblinking eyes. 

“You are a strong fighter. Join me” 

Hella looks around. Thorondir is playing with Kodiak and a handful of the oni boys. Hadrian is praying, or meditating, or some combination of the two, a bit closer to the fire. Adaire is... elsewhere. “Where are we going?” 

Rosette tsks. “A tent. Join me.” 

Hella moves to stand up but Rosette’s arm holds her down for a movements. Hella looks up to her, confused, and Rosette grins and laughs again in her airy way. She removes her firm hand and lets Hella rise, lets Hella follow her back away from her friends and into Hella’s own tent, which barely fits both of them, Rosette’s huge wings drag against the floor as she crouches to stand inside it. She motions to the bedroll. 

“Sit,” she says, then thinks better of it. “Kneel.” 

_ Oh  _ Hella thinks, and kneels at the edge of the bedroll. Surely, there were better places for them to be doing this, but if this is what the moth queen wanted, Hella would be more than happy to comply. 

Rosette comes close, and puts two of her hands over Hella’s armored shoulders, and her other two are placed at her hips.

“Do you normally do this still in your armor?” The moth queen extends her wings just a little, so that the sweep around the room and Hella is loosely enveloped in them. Hella can no longer see the tent door, or most of the walls, just the dots the look like eyes on Rosette’s huge and beautiful wings. Hella flushes. “Take it off, if you want.” 

Hella moves to take it off, the way she has so many nights before; unfastens the straps around her arms and her torso, removes it. When she tries to stand to put it by her bags, Rosette holds her down again by the shoulders, and takes it from her with her two extra hands, places it to the side, gently, like Hella would have. 

“You are too slow, all your armor,” Rosette says, and lifts up Hella’s undershirt and pulls at her pants. Hella pulls her shirt off quickly, her nipples harden instantly in the cold of the tent, and undoes her belt. She looks up to Rosette, whose arms press back down on her shoulders, to see if she will be permitted to get up and take her pants off. 

Rosette laughs again, and shoves Hella onto her back. She hooks her clawed fingers under both her pants and her underwear and pulls them off in one go, and Hella is nude in front of another queen, a queen outside her head. (Inside her head, she can feel Adelaide’s amusement and her growing desire, but she ignores it). 

“Humans are so funny, with your many armor.” She slides a hand down Hella’s chest, her antennae coming to attention in front of her, her unblinking eyes observing every part of Hella. The claws leave thin swollen lines behind and Hella arches up into them, just to feel a bit of a sting. The moth queen laughs. 

“So eager.” Rosette straddles her, and her long white wings cover up every part of the room that isn’t her. Two of her hands continues to scratch along her chest and feel her breasts, but the other two wrap around Hella’s neck and into her hair, piled on top of her head. Rosette pulls and Hella gasps. Rosette chitters and pulls again, a little harder. Hella’s hands come up and hold onto Rosette’s hips, but the hands that were busy with Hella’s chest stop and grab them, and pin them to the side. 

“Not yet.” Rosette says, and then kisses her. Or at least, that’s what it feels like. Rosette’s mandibles press insistently against Hella’s lips. Hella leans up, trying to get more of Rosette, but her wrists are pinned and Rosette pulls her back by the hair when she gets too eager. She holds her hair down against the bedroll to keep her there. Hella whines. 

“So strong, and yet…” Rosette scratches Hella’s scalp and she relaxes, lowers her eyes and sighs into the movement. Hella could break free, at any moment, they both know that. They also both know that Hella won’t. “Where did this strength go? Used it all up today?” 

One of Rosette’s long clawed hands reaches down to Hella’s hips, and then dips between her legs. Hella gasps. Her legs fall open unconsciously. The moth queen laughs. She is careful with her claws, using the knuckle of her finger in slow, tortuous circular motions around Hella’s clit. Hella is wet, embarrassingly so, but she does not overthink it as she rolls her hips against Rosette’s hands. 

“Humans, you’re all so smooth.” Rosette’s other hands circle Hella’s nipples, pinch. Hella squeezes her eyes shut and bucks into the feeling. Rosette laughs, and then makes a smaller, pleased noise that Hella can’t exactly translate. Rosette’s antennae fall down, trace over Hella’s face and jaw, those large, dark eyes staring right at her and at everything else in the room all at once.

“Can I…” Hella says, and tries to move her hands. Rosette holds her still, her hand never stilling. 

“No,” Rosette says, “You wouldn’t even know where to begin, would you?” 

Rosette’s anteneate trace down her neck, and the light fur on them tickles, itches almost, it makes her squirm. Rosette smiles, repeats the action, watches Hella squirm. Her hand between her legs trails downwards, teases the outside of her hole. 

Hella bucks into it, wants it in her. “Please,” Hella says, tries to sink down onto the fingers but the moth queen holds her down. She chitters. 

“Touch yourself” Rosette says. She lets go of one of Hella’s hands, lets her slide a finger into herself, watches closely. Hella pants, does it the way she knows she likes, a little too hard too fast. Rosette’s claws scratch down her thighs, suddenly, and she moans loudly. 

Rosette chitter-laughs, one of Rosette’s hands joins Hella’s, works on her clit. Hella lifts up and kisses Rosette, open-mouthed and panting. Rosette allows her too for a few seconds, but soon shoves her back down, scratches at her chest, smiling. She unfurls her long tongue, licks a line up her neck. It is sandpapery like a cat’s. Hella’s legs jolt, a gasp falls into a moan. Rosette speeds up her movements on her clit, and Hella can feel herself reaching, adds another finger. 

“‘M close,” Hella gasps. 

Rosette’s hands play with her breasts and hold her hips down and doesn’t let up on her clit. She pulls her hair. Hella shudders. Rosette doesn’t let up. Hella tenses and comes, a long whine emerging from her and ending in gasps and panting as Rosette eases her down, eventually slowing, and then stopping. Hella pants and grins up at her. 

Two of Rosette’s hand goes to the junction between her legs as she holds Hella down. Hella can barely see what she is doing, but her fingers slide in, claws semi-retracted but still there. A low hum begins in the back of her throat, but gets louder, interspersed by chitters. She plunges the fingers in and out of herself. She throws her head back but Hella knows her multifaceted eyes can still see her lying naked between her legs. 

“Please, can I touch you?” Hella says, still breathing heavy. Rosette chitters out a laugh and takes the hands that she was holding down and places them on her body, one at where Rosette’s fingers are diving into herself, and the other on her antena. Hella pushes a finger in alongside Rosette’s and finds a very different texture than she would expect, but it makes Rosette’s hum dissolve into Hella’s own moans, echoed back to her. Rosette shudders and erupts into a variety of noises. She wipes her hands off on the bed cloth and presses her mandibles against Hella’s neck, leaving distinctive red marks. Hella’s never going to hear the end of it from Adaire.

“Good job, strong sword,” Rosette laughs. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,,,,, Rosette is hot I don't make the rules. 
> 
> Would it make more sense for this to be Rosette and Adaire? Maybe, but it's been a minute since I've listened to winter and I'm a rarepair trailblazer. Shout out to the one other person making Rosette smut, which helped put this idea in my head; Shabby Abby with "Soft."
> 
> Title is from The Correspondents' "Fear and Delight."


End file.
